1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data storage in computer systems and, more specifically, to managing the allocation of non-volatile storage resources in a storage server to prevent data loss due to a power failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer storage devices such as storage servers have high-capacity disk arrays to backup data from external host systems, such as host servers. For example, a large corporation or other enterprise may have a network of servers that each store data for a number of workstations used by individual employees. Periodically, the data on the host servers is backed up to the high-capacity storage server to avoid data loss if the host servers malfunction. A storage server may also backup data from another storage server, such as at a remote site. The storage servers are also known to employ redundant systems to provide additional safeguards against data loss. The IBM Enterprise Storage Server (ESS) is an example of a storage server.
A host system may send data to be backed up at a storage server via a host adapter at the storage server. The data is then transferred from the host adapter to a volatile cache, and from the cache to a non-volatile storage (NVS). However, various difficulties arise in allocating resources in the NVS for accommodating the transfer of the data in a manner that prevents data loss during a power failure.